A hollow wall, or cavity wall, is a wall formed of two thicknesses of masonry with a space between them. A hollow wall is commonly used in a building interior for permanent room partitions and ceilings. Such indoor hollow walls are often built of plasterboards or drywalls. Hollow walls made of plasterboards are relatively inexpensive and could provide excellent insulation when installed with insulation materials in their cavities. However, to hang something on a hollow wall, the use of specially designed hollow wall anchors are preferable as conventional nails, hooks, and studs could easily damage it.
There are numerous commercially available hollow wall anchors in the market. However, to the knowledge of the inventor, all of them are devised with screw fastening structures, which require substantial amount of labor and time in their installation.